Campfire Talks
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Inuyasha ticks Kagome off, sending her back to her own time. When Inuyasha gets back to camp, Sango has some interesting things to say about it...... OneShot! InuKag!


**Campfire Talks**

**Disclaimer: you know, I never said I _did_ own Inuyasha, so why doI have to say I don't? DoI look like Rumiko Takahashi to you people? I didn't think so! So just go ahead, and read the story! Geesh!**

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou in question, looked up at the soft utterance of his name, by the angel known as Kagome. He gave her an irritated look. "What is it wench?" He asked, as he stirred the fire in front of him. They were on one of there routine jewel shard searches. And they were close to the well, and the village. But the humans in the group hadn't wanted to keep going. It was already dark by the time Inuyasha had allowed them to collapse.

The miko looked troubled, she bit her lip, and the expression that she held when trying to figure something out, washed over her features. She looked so adorable, that Inuyasha almost reached for her. He held back. Instead he said, "Spit it out wench."

She looked up at him, her eyes relaying total hopelessness. "Inuyasha...I..." She sighed, in a defeated sort of way. "I... I need to go home."

Inuyasha's content feeling evaporated in an instant. "What?" He yelled.

Kagome winced. "I need to go home to restock, and Mama's expecting me. I also have some things I have to take care of."

The hanyou turned his eye's back on the fire. Sango and Miroku seemed to be asleep, and so did the kit. "No"

"_No?_" She asked incredulously. "I just told you, I need to go! I have things I need to do!"

"Well I said no wench! So you ain't going!" He hollered right back.

Kagome growled in frustration, before picking up her backpack, and shoving things inside. "Stupid baka, I don't have to be here, there are some people who _do_ want me around..." She murmured under her breath.

Inuyasha heard her. "What are you mumbling about? And where the hell are you going?"

She stood up, and glared daggers down at him. "I'm gong home! And I'm not coming back. Ever! And if you even try to stop me, I'll sit-" thump "-you to the core of the planet!" With that, she huffed and walked away.

Inuyasha waited for the subjugation to wear off, before springing to his feet, and going after her. He got close enough to see her back, when she turned around, and sat him again. Which she did every time he got close, till she finally got to the well. "See if I ever come back Baka!"

Inuyasha was very close to going after her, when he decided not to. He really didn't need anymore sits tonight. Not that they hurt! They just weren't his favorite thing to do with his time.

The hanyou was visibly sulking as he mopped back into camp. He was surprised to see Sango up. While the pervert was still sleeping. She rose when he stood over the fire, staring at it.

He turned to her as she walked up to him. And he was not expecting her next action.

She slapped him, using all the strength she could muster in that little body of hers. Inuyasha staggered back, looking angry and shocked. "What the hell?"

The exterminator was actually shaking with rage. "Inuyasha you complete, and utter baka!" She said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Inuyasha snorted. "She says she's never gonna come back all the time. She always does. Don't worry about it."

Sango shook her head furiously. "You don't get it! It's different this time!"

The golden eyed stare intensified. "What do you mean?"

"Only that if you don't go after her, you're gonna lose her. Not me, not us, _you_."

Inuyasha stared at her. "What the hell did she tell you? What's going on?"

Sango shook her head. "Only that she's getting tired of waiting. Her heart breaks just a little more every day that she thinks you love Kikyou, and not her. Me and Miroku have tried to tell her countless times, but she doesn't listen. It has to come from you Inuyasha, that she's needed here, that she's _wanted_. Not by us, but by you. And you need to do it before it's to late."

Inuyasha stared at her. What the hell was all this about? Was she saying if he didn't make his choice now, Kagome would make it for him? "Bu-but Kikyou-"

"Is dead! Has been _fifty years_! The promise you made to her, if she really loved you, she'd let you out of it so you could find happiness. The Kikyou that we see from time to time, that's not the real Kikyou. She died, and she's not coming back. I'm sorry, but what you need to do is move on with Kagome. And don't you dare try to tell me you're not in love with her, because I'm not blind. The only one who seems to be, is her."

Inuyasha searched his mind for an argument. Anything that would justify him not going after Kagome. "Keh! What would she want with a filthy half-breed?"

Sango looked like she was about to slap him again. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things that have ever come out of your mouth Inuyasha, that one leaves them all behind!"

The hanyou crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Why the rush anyway? Kagome would still be there by morning, and the next day, and the next day. Hell, she'd probably still be there next month."

This time, Sango did slap him again. "Bitch! Stop fucking _doing_ that!"

The exterminator looked desperate. "You have to go now! Tonight! Before it's to late!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sango sighed. "She tried to tell you! Just now, she was gonna tell you everything, and ask what you thought, but you just blew her off."

The Inu-youkai was starting to get frustrated. "Tell me what dammit!"

She looked into his eyes. "A man in her time, he asked her to marry him. She told him she had to think about it. But the truth was, she wanted to come back here, and tell you. She wasn't planning on saying yes, but she was talking about how nice it would be, to have some stability, to know what was gonna happen, if not indefinitely, but at least a vague idea. Your last push Inuyasha, could have been the one that sent her over the edge. And there's limited time, before she hits the bottom."

One moment, Inuyasha was sitting right in front of her, eyes wide open in shock. The next, he was gone.

Sango smiled, as she went and laid back down next to the supposedly asleep monk. Not long after she was settled, a hand was discovered stroking her bottom.

She smiled, there was no harm in feigning sleep just this once.

* * *

Kagome sat in her bedroom, crying onto her folded arms, that were leaning on her desk. What had she expected? She tried to tell him something serious, and he treated it like no big deal.

_'But you didn't tell him did you? He has no clue what's going on.'_ Kagome argued in her head.

She'd been back almost a half-hour now, it was around ten o'clock. And she really didn't feel like sleeping.

when Houjo had proposed, it had been entirely unexpected. He'd asked to walk her home, and she had excepted. As they were walking through the park, he had stopped, got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. She had almost fainted on the spot.

She didn't want to marry Houjo. He was a sweet guy, just not _the _guy.

_'Keh! That's because Inuyasha is _the _guy. And you can't have him.'_ Kagome thought. Then groaned. She was spending way to much time around him, her thoughts were starting to _sound _like him. This was no good.

Kagome leaned back in her chair, to look at the mirror that hung over her desk. Tomorrow, she would go back to Sengoku Judi, return the jewel, and say goodbye to everyone. Then she would come back here, and accept Houjo's proposal. I mean, she had liked him once, maybe that could come back, if she gave it time. Stopped pushing him away, and try to end her thoughts on a certain Hanyou.

Kagome grabbed a tissue, and dabbed at her face. _'Not think about Inuyasha? I might as well try to not breath.'_

She wasn't sure exactly what happened. But one minute, she was sitting in the chair in front of her desk, next, she had been spun around, and pulled against a warm, red, familiar chest.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me wench?" He asked gruffly. Kagome pulled back, to look up into his eyes. Those golden eyes that scorched her, that made her breath catch in her throat. She could sit all day just looking into those eyes.

"I tried." She breathed. "I was scared enough, then you made it sound like you didn't care."

He pulled her closer to him, and she buried her face in his chest, as he offered her the comfort that she needed, tears started falling gracefully down her cheeks.

He didn't know what he should do. How to console her, or to convince her to not to it, without it seeming like he didn't want her to do it for him. But she took that out of his hands. "It was such a surprise, I didn't want for it to happen. He just all of a sudden, in the middle of the park when he was walking me home from school, I didn't know what to say..." She hesitated for a moment, her voice coming out muffled against his chest. "... what should I say? What should I _do _Inuyasha?" She pulled back again to look in his eyes, as hers sparkled with moister in the dim light of her room.

He diverted his eyes. Afraid of what she would think if he told her to tell that wimpy little human to go to hell. "Keh, I dunno." Was his shaky reply.

She looked at him, in that way that made him know she was trying to ask him something that could be on shaky grounds. He waited for it.

"What do _you _want me to do?" She finally asked. Her voice quivering, in anticipating of his answer.

He closed his eyes. And finally decided, this was the moment for the truth. And when he opened them again, a smart-aleck smirk came to his face. "Tell him to go to hell with Kikyou, while I stay here with you."

A stunned silence followed these words, neither him, nor her was breathing.

Inuyasha got tired of waiting, and used her lingering closeness to his advantage, and covered her lips with his.

That kiss rocked her to the core, and she had no idea Inuyasha could kiss like that. She was just speculating that it was the feel of his fangs against her lips, when he slid his tongue in her mouth, pushing out any coherent thoughts from her head.

Of course, it was also this moment that her bedroom door slid open, to reveal Mrs. Higurashi, and Houjo standing in the hallway. Houjo's eyes widened in hurt shock, as the kissing couple didn't even notice the intruders till a delicate cough from Mrs. Higurashi rang through the room.

Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha, to look in her mothers direction, just in time to see Houjo turn around, and run down the stairs, She broke from her loves arms to chase after him.

She caught him at the top of the great stairs, standing there looking at the ground, she guessed he was crying, but in the blackness of the night, it was hard to tell.

"So, " He said, his voice oddly strong, with only the tinniest hint of disappointment. "That's the reason I only got a 'I need time to think' huh?"

Kagome sighed. Before nodding. "I'm really sorry Houjo, but I can't marry you. I love Inuyasha, and I always have, I'm sorry if I lead you on in anyway."

He nodded. "That's alright, I guess I could have been more open-minded. I mean, you always blew me off, and you always seemed distracted when we were together. It's really my own fault."

And with that, he started descending the staircase. When he reached the bottom, he blew her a kiss, before walking off in to the night. But what she couldn't hear him say, before he walked away, was a whisper. "I'll always love you Higurashi, and if he ever breaks your heart, I hope I'm the guy who gets to put it back together."

* * *

**THE END**

**Just a little One-shot I've been thinking about. Thought you'd all like it. Hope you did! Anyways, see you guys around! - Fu Fu **


End file.
